The Humpty Sword Guardian
by Mckaykay
Summary: I was given this sword pendent from my Grandfather. He told me that when the time is right, I'll use it to save everyone dear to me. But Grandpa, I have no one to protect. So what's the purpose of this "Humpty Sword" If I have nothing dear to me? UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Beep, Beep, be-smash*

Groaning was then heard after the silence of the now dead alarm clock. Pulling the covers down to reveal a pink head with bright emerald eyed girl. Sitting up and giving a cat like stretch with a yawn here and there. The girl then proceeded to get out of bed and go to the bathroom to get ready for another day at school. Emerging out of the now steamed bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel, the girl then proceeded over to the closet to retrieve her uniform. Once laying the black and red uniform on her bed, the girl then started to towel dry her hair then put her uniform on.

Walking toward the tall white mirror in the corner of her room, the girl then started to arrange her uniform to her liking and also pinning her bangs on top of her head while the rest was put in a high ponytail. You could see some strands framing her side of her face. Giving another once over, she then grabbed her book bag and her black combat boots from the side of her bed and made her way out of her bedroom.

Walking out of her bedroom she made her way to the kitchen for a slice of toast. With the toast in between her teeth, the girl then walked into her living room toward the fireplace that held one picture of her loved ones. The first picture held a man and a woman standing in front of the alter ready to wed. The woman was so beautiful; she had long red hair that reached her butt and ruby red eyes with porcelain skin to match. The man was also another looker with his silver hair wild and short with emerald jewels as eyes. They both looked like a couple from one of those fantasy stories your mother would tell you before tucking you into bed. They were her parents, Ryo Haruno and Mizuki Haruno. They both died together in a car accident when she was staying with her Grandparents at the age of three. Kissing her pointer and middle fingers and laying them on the faces of her parents, the girl then said a small prayer.

Turning around, the girl walked toward the door while munching on her now hard toast. Wiping the crumbs off on the side of her skirt, the girl then started to slip on her black combat boots and slide on her messenger bag on her shoulder. Once everything was complete the girl walked out of her empty apartment and locked the door behind her then proceeded to walk down the steps and out of the complex to the side walk that would help lead her to Seiyo Academy.

And let's not forget, the name is Sakura Haruno.

…

Taking a short cut she walked into an alley but, was suddenly bumped into by a first year at her school. The boy looked up at her then blushed before getting up and muttering an apology. Nodding her head, Sakura walked around the boy and kept walking towards the school. Once Sakura was a good feet away the little boy let out a squeal and proceeded to let his blush go full out.

Closing his eyes and bringing his hands closer to his face, the boy then said, "I just bumped into the brave and independent Haruno-sempai!" continuing with "My day just keeps getting better and better first Hinamori-sempai now Haruno-sempai".

Hearing him say how brave and independent she was, made Sakura smirk. In school she was labeled as that from standing up to bullies and doing things her way. Kids these days with their big fantasies and gossip.

…

Walking into the courtyard of the school everyone blushed or tried to get her attention. Ignoring all of her annoying fans, she then continued to walk until she had to past through her classroom entrance and sat down at the desk all the way in the back that was closest to the window. Sitting her bag down beside the desk she sat down as well and turned her head so she was watching the kids outside communicating with their friends, laughing, giggling, talking, gossiping, etc.

Sakura gave a small smile and turned her head to focus on the teacher who was now writing the plans that they were going to do in class today on the board. Ever since she was labeled brave and independent everyone wanted to be her friend.

Looking down at her desk with a sad smile, thinking_ "I wish I could make friends with everyone here, but I can't. From the past, I know that I couldn't protect them as much as I tried to protect my other friends. It hurts to be alone."_ clenching her fist she tuned everything and person out of her head. So she could focus and not have a lot of distractions.

_Oh Naruto-nii and Sasuke-kun, how I wish to see you guys one more time._

…

Once the last bell of the day rang, Sakura made her way out to the school while leaving drooling fans in her wake until she was bumped into again. Turning her head to the left she saw Amu Hinamori looking up at her as well.

Giving Amu a nod and greeting her by saying her name "Hinamori-san."

In return Amu gave her a unemotional look just like her own and replied with a greeting as well "Haruno-san".

Hearing the two "labeled" girls talking, everyone crowded around them waiting to see what they had to say to each other. Rolling her eyes, Sakura walked through a path that the students had made once they saw her coming their way. Once she got through all the nosy students, Sakura walked onto the side walk and continued her walk home. When she turned around the corner she heard loud squealing from both boys and girls.

…

After getting her groceries, Sakura made her way home to her apartment. Walking up the stairs to her door, Sakura skillfully juggled her groceries while trying to open the door. Putting the groceries away she made her way to her beautifully decorated living room. It had a pretty blue and brown decor with white furniture.

Giving her parents' one last smile Sakura turned and walked into her non-girly bedroom. Her walls were red with white cherry blossoms flowing like they were in the wind. Her bed was a twin with neon green sheets black pillow cases and on top laid a black, red, white, and neon green striped comforter. The floor was a dark maple hard wood floor which was shiny and had neon green fluffy circle rug. Sakura had a white desk, and dresser, and shelf. On the desk she had an apple computer a black lamp and black pencil holder and other things. On the dresser she had more pictures of her past. On her shelf she had many medical books, ninja books, and a pretty gold sword with a four clover diamond hanging from the handle necklace. It was given to her from her Grandpa; he told her that one day she would use it to protect the people that will need her in life. Which Sakura totally didn't believe since it didn't work in the past.

Changing into black short shorts and a yellow tank top, she made her way back to the kitchen to make her some dinner. After eating Sakura made her way back to her room and started homework. Sighing in relief that her homework was done she then got up and grabbed a green jacket before climbing out of her window then climbed up on her roof. Laying down, Sakura then turned her head to look at the sky.

Sakura then said "How's life up in the sky, Everyone?" not getting a reply was something she expected since she was talking to herself.

With that in mind, Sakura smacked her forehead and said, "I'm going insane now." Shaking her head she returned her gaze to the sky. Seeing a shooting star Sakura clasped her hands together and thought _"I wish to be strong so I can make friends and not have to worry about them getting in harms way and be safe." _

With that done Sakura opened her eyes then snorted at what she did. A couple of minutes later Sakura got up and made her way back to her room to go to sleep. Slipping her jacket off and taking her hair down, Sakura then jumped in the bed for a good sleep.

Sakura was surely not prepared for what was going to happen tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before the new alarm clock could go off, Sakura had already got up and started her morning rituals. Walking back into her room with a towel around her waist while her mid back hair down and dripping. Sakura then made her way to her dresser where three colorful things were sitting on her bed.

Stopping in her tracks she made her way over to see-"eggs?" Sakura said before poking one of them to only pull her finger away from it as if she was burned.

"It's warm" she said then continued with "I guess I can't make an omelet with these this morning."

Staring at the eggs for a couple of more minutes, Sakura then started to get ready for school. Pulling on her uniform and her accessories and socks which were black and red striped that went to below the knee. Sakura then went and stood in front of her mirror and fixed any unnecessary wrinkles. She then put her wavy hair into high twin pig tails on the side of her head with bangs framing her forehead and sides. Walking back to her bed she picked up the eggs and made her way to the living room. Grabbing a pillow from the couch she put the eggs on the pillow then placed the pillow on the coffee table.

Making her way to the kitchen, Sakura then whipped herself up some pancakes before eating them as nicely as she could. When done she rinsed and dried her dirty dishes then put them up. Done with everything in the kitchen she made her way back to the living room with her messenger bag in her right hand and a small leather box in her left hand. Sitting down on the couch Sakura took a look at the first egg. It was black with dark purple chains like it looks locked up and in the middle of it instead of a lock it had a white hypnotic swirl. When she was done observing the first one, she then put it in the black box she had made for the eggs. Sakura then moved on to the next pretty egg. This was black as well with soft blue chains and in the middle were white bird wings. Putting that a way with the purple chained one, she moved on to the next egg. It was also black just like the others with green chains like the other two as well and in the middle was a white ninja weapon that she read about in her collection of ninja books. After putting them in the box, Sakura put it in her bag and grabbed her phone and keys before leaving. Locking her apartment door and strolling out of the complex, all the while thinking_ better not bump into kids today._

…

Walking into the courtyard of the school, Sakura saw more kids out then usual. "_Maybe something supposed to happen today_." Sakura thought. Keeping her casual pace toward the school and ignoring the blushing fans at the same time. Once Sakura's left foot touched the first step that leads to the school, a shriek was heard near the gate entrance. She froze in her spot, no one paid attention to her since they was also looking at the cause of the shriek. Slowly Sakura turned around with wide eyes for only them to return to normal, once she saw the Guardians walking through.

Sakura was quite confused, she didn't understand why the students here went all crazy for them when all they did was walk around the school like they own it and wear those ugly capes. Then again everyone sure liked her, and all she did was stand up to bullies and did things her own way. Maybe it was the school lunch they serve to us. Nodding her head in agreement, Sakura then started to continue her walk up the stairs.

Nearing the door she heard Amu say "Would you mind not to touch me, shrimp?"

Snorting, Sakura muttered to herself, "Shrimp? Nice nick names Hinamori-san." with that said she made her way into the school.

A couple of hours later everyone was sitting in the auditorium listening to the Guardians talk that made Sakura quite sleepy. Zoning in and out until she heard a high pitch scream made her snap out of it to only look up to see Amu about to cry from the rude rejection. _Oh, poor Amu that really has to hurt her ego, but too bad I'm not one of your friends that could comfort you._ Sakura thought when she saw Amu run out of the room. "From a girl who can't help, to a girl who can." Was all Sakura heard before she stood up from her seat and gave a glare to the Blondie, before saying" Hey, you Blondie I might not care who the hell you are or the rest of your shits but, you should never ever reject a girl like that you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed before running outside to catch up with Amu.

…

Sprinting wasn't really needed since Amu wasn't a fast runner. Catching her by the elbow, Amu turned around with a shocked look before falling in a big whole while also bringing Sakura down with her.

Rubbing her sore butt, Sakura got up asking, "Who the hell falls inside a damn whole?"

Hearing her voice Amu got up and retorted with a "Apparently us you baka." even if she had a hesitant look in her eye.

"Oh shut up you shit" Sakura said while crossing her arms and pouting. Before Amu could say anything a pink little person popped out her bag and flew in front of Amu's face.

"Amu-chan that was great even though you got rejected" the pink little cheerleader said.

Both Amu and Sakura looked at the thing with fascination. Feeling something moving in her bag Sakura turned her head to see a little person fly out and stood in front of her face as well. Seeing movement to their right Amu and the cheerleader turned to look at Sakura's chara.

"That was great Forehead, you stood up for the girl and did a good job." the little girl said.

The little chara had blond hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with her right eye covered by her bang and beautiful blue eyes she wore a purple halter top that came above her bellybutton with a purple mini skirt and on her feet were black ninja sandals. She had a black headband tied around her waist and on the side of it had the hypnotic swirl.

"My name is Ino, and I am your character that will help you make friends!" Ino told me. Hearing another voice to my left, I heard the cheerleader introduce herself as Ran.

"Now let's get out of hear Amu-chan" Ran said.

"But, how Ran" Amu asked but she was only answered with a "HOP, STEP, JUMP!" came from the pink cheerleader.

Ino and I both watched as Amu had developed pink wings that were on her wrists and ankles and sore up to the sky.

Letting out a whistle, Ino then turned to me with an evil look in her eye. "Alright Forehead, we are going to jump our way out of here!"

Sakura on the other hand just stared at Ino like she was crazy.

"How are we supposed to jump out when in reality no one could jump out of this whole, Ino-san?."

Giving me a small glare, Ino then said, "Call me Ino-chan, Forehead."

Giving Ino one of my glares as well, I then told her "I'll call you Ino-chan when you stop calling me Forehead, Ino-san."

Ino just snickered and said, "No can do Forehead, the name suits you very well."

Putting one of my favorite smirks on my face, "Well then I guess I can call you Ino-pig."

When they said if glares could kill, Sakura probably would have received a thunderbolt through her chest. Ino was giving Sakura one of those glares and Sakura never thought a little thing like Ino could produce one of those glares.

"Look Foreh-" Ino started but was interrupted by a shriek from above them.

Sakura and Ino turned their attention to where the shriek came from to only see Amu and some boy all the way at the top of the building post.

"Sakura, I know that she isn't your friend and that you want to protect the ones that are close to you, but since she isn't your friend. Do you want to save her?" Ino said all serious.

Sakura still looked at Amu and how close the blue boy kept getting closer to her. _Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun._

Sakura closed her eyes and clenched her fist before turning to Ino with Determination in her eyes.

"Let's do this, Pig." Ino gave me a smile and then nodded her head.

"Right, Forehead."

…At the top of the construction post…

The blue cat eared boy sniffed the air then smirked. Then a small kitty boy came out as well.

"She has three eggs, Ikuto-nya!" the small kitty said.

"Hm." Was all Ikuto said before moving closer to the scared Amu.

Ran quickly floated in front of Amu with a worried look. "Amu-chan, they're after your-" Was what Ran could get out before she was flicked away from Amu. Amu watched as Ran flew away from them but, quickly turned her attention to Ikuto.

He was now closer to her than before and the way his face was close to her made her blush.

"So your name is Amu." He said into her ear. Ikuto saw how she was distracted and proceeded to slip his hand into her blazer jacket to retrieve her eggs.

Feeling movement in her pocket, Amu immediately started screaming and flailing her arms around. Ikuto quickly removed his hands with the blue and green eggs and jumped away from Amu.

At that moment Ran was back at Amu's side with a worried look on her face. They both watched as Ikuto sniffed Amu's eggs and say, "They're almost going to be hatched."

Quickly snapping out of her daze, Amu looked at Ikuto and said, "Give me back my eggs!"

Ikuto in return just smirked at her, but it disappeared and both Amu and Ikuto's attention was now at the bottom of the construction site where a purple glow was beginning to get brighter by the minute.

_Haruno-san?_

**...**

"Let's do this, Pig." Ino gave me a smile and then nodded her head.

"Right, Forehead."

Then a purple glow outlined Sakura's body, Sakura turned to Ino and nodded her head and in return received thumbs up from the purple chara.

Turning back, Sakura focused her attention on the spot she wanted to go next and squatted before jumping up from out of the whole to the construction post at the top that held Amu and the cat eared boy.

Once Sakura's feet touched the platform, she immediately faced the boy but, asked Amu, "Hinamori-san, you okay?"

Amu looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "H-Haruno-san, you're here."

"Sorry, I was late, but don't worry next time. It won't happen again." Sakura said with a smirk. Amu could only smile and nod her head.

Ino flew up to Sakura's side,"I sense that boy has Amu-san's eggs, Forehead. Becareful."

Giving a side glance toward Ino, "Don't worry Pig, just watch over Amu."

"Hai."

Stepping closer to the cat eared boy, Sakura then asked, "Look, boy. I have no clue what kind of freak you are and don't really care. I just want Hinamori's eggs back."

Ikuto just smirked at her then shook his head no.

"I was hoping fighting wouldn't have to be necessary, but it seems like it has to be." Sakura said while putting herself into a fighting stance. Ikuto just stood there watching her with amused eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura lunged toward Ikuto with a fist ready for impact. Ikuto quickly side stepped her so now he was standing in between her and Amu. Thinking quickly, before Sakura could get to far from him, she put both hands on the bar to hold her weight and used her right foot to scissor kick his legs from underneath him. Acting quickly, Ikuto jumped up, but didn't expect for Sakura to turn around and jump for the hand that held the eggs. Ikuto was so shocked that he dropped the eggs.

It was like one of those slow-mow scenes when everything felt like it was going slow when really it was going the same pace before. Amu quickly lunged for the eggs that fell out of Ikuto's grip. Sakura and Ikuto watched as Amu dove off of the post and toward her eggs with Ran right behind her.

For some reason, Sakura felt like she was controlled by something because she wouldn't had add jumping off of a construction post to one of her bucket list but if she did then Sakura could already cross that off her list.

Sakura had jumped off the post as well, leaving a shocked Ikuto in her wake. Diving toward a now terrified Amu, Sakura wrapped her arms around her and switched positions so now Sakura's back was facing the incoming ground while Amu's back was facing Ikuto and the sky.

Closing her eyes, Sakura then waited for the impact to come._ I'm coming everyone._

In the kitty hands of Yoru, the Humpty lock started to glow pink. Quickly the lock flew out of Yoru's grip and toward the falling pinkettes. Feeling the warmth of the lock, Amu opened her eyes to see that Sakura had her and that a lock was coming from the side towards them. Having the need to reach out and grab the lock, Amu did just what she felt.

Then suddenly everything went pink.

Ikuto could only stare wide eyed as Amu was engulfed into the pink light. Then his eyes stayed like that when the light touched the ground but, rocketed back up into the sky.

"AMULET HEART!"

All Amu could do was stare at her appearance as she floated through the sky, quickly forgetting that Sakura was still falling.

Sakura had felt the light and the disappearance of Amu from her arms, but that didn't stop her from doing anything to save herself as well.

But there was luck on her side cause she was then caught in some ones arms before she hit the ground. Cracking her eyes open, Sakura saw the blue eared boy holding her.

Ino was right beside her with a worried look. Ikuto then sat Sakura on the ground and let her rest against his chest while he kneeled behind her.

Sakura looked back up at Ikuto and saw a flash of worry go through his eyes but, did not acknowledge it because of the adrenaline rush she was feeling. Hearing a scream from above they turned their heads to see Amu falling again. Sakura quickly jumped up but, immediately regretted it once she felt the nasty headache she got.

Ikuto could only watch as Amu was falling and get caught by a big yellow crown thing. He watched as Tadase now had Amu in his arms, Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at how they both saved a pinkette from being squashed like a pancake.

Seeing that Amu was not in danger no more, Sakura slowly stood up and gave a thank you nod toward Ikuto. Sakura then walked over to her forgotten bag and threw it over her shoulder with Ino looking at her for any injuries.

Hearing yelling from behind, she turned around and watched as Amu stood behind the little blond prince that held a scepter in one hand and had a glare on his face. While Ikuto looked like he was having so much fun causing trouble today. They reminded her of her past.

_Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun I miss you guys so much._

…

At the end of the day, Sakura was now laying in bed with Ino sleeping beside her. Sakura was looking at Ino with wonderment.

"I wonder what you and the other eggs have in store for me, Ino-chan."

But what Sakura and no one else knew was that the gold sword laying on the dresser was glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Pig."

*poke*

*grumbles*

"Hey, Pig."

*pokes*

*smacks the evil finger away*

"Porkers, we need to go."

*lets out a defeated sigh*

"Hai, Forehead. I'm getting up."

Opening her eyes, Ino slowly flew up to Sakura's height and stared blankly at her. Sleepiness still in Ino's system. Sakura just smiled and shook her head at the little purple chara. Getting up from the bed, Sakura made her way over to her nightstand to pick up her other eggs. Kissing the tip of each egg, Sakura then placed them into a box and walked out of her room with a sleepy chara following close behind.

Making a quick breakfast, Sakura quickly ate hers while Ino ate slowly. When breakfast was over and the dishes put in the sink, Sakura went into her living room and kissed her pointer and middle fingers before putting them on her parent's picture. While Sakura was doing a soft prayer, Ino started to fully wake up with fresh energy flowing through her system.

Looking at the time, Ino turned towards Sakura and said, "Hey Forehead, If you want to be at school on time then we should leave now."

Finishing her prayer, Sakura turned to the clock then to Ino and gave a nod. Walking toward the exit, Sakura quickly put her combat boots on and swung her bag with her eggs inside around her shoulder.

"Ready, Pig?"

"Born ready, Forehead."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura was the first to walk out.

…

Walking through the crowded courtyard, Sakura easily dodged any incoming fans from seeing her. Ino only floated behind, looking at the kids that they passed. Once Sakura got near the entrance, one of her fan clubs surrounded her with hearts in their eyes. Sakura only raised a perfect pink eyebrow while Ino just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" they all said together.

Raising her other eyebrow, Sakura just stood there before responding, "Um, Hey guys."

Her fans then squeal, grabbed each others hands, and started jumping up and down together. While saying, "Sakura-chan said Hey to us!"

Sakura just gave them a crazy look before slipping past them and continuing her walk to her classroom. On the way Ino was just snorting her little piggy butt behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes at her purple chara.

Walking through the hallways and up the step, Sakura almost bumped into two Guardians, a brown head boy and pigtail girl. When Sakura walk past them, she felt them stare at her back but, mostly staring at Ino. Ino quickly flew up to Sakura's face and turned around so she was facing the Guardians and stuck her tongue out at them. Sakura could only chuckle at her.

They left two Guardians with their mouths wide open.

…

(Ring)

"Time for art, Forehead!" Ino shouted at Sakura while she was putting her books in her bag.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and flicked Ino in the forehead making her float backwards a little bit. Rubbing her bruised forehead, Ino gave Sakura an evil glare.

Giving Ino a smile, Sakura then started to walk out of the classroom. Once outside with Ino beside her, Sakura started her walk to her next class, art.

Once they both got around the corner, they both were met with another Guardian. She gave them a smile and said, "Hello, Sakura-san."

Staring at her, Sakura said, "Hey, um. Whoever you are."

Ino could only snort to that.

The girls smile never left her face, which kind of freaked out Sakura and Ino.

The purple head girl bowed a little bit then said, "My name is Nadeshiko."

"That's nice, now what do you want?" Sakura said with a calm look.

Ino could only slap her forehead from the Sakura's reply.

Nadeshiko still had that smile on her face. She then pulled out a white envelope and handed it out for Sakura to take.

"This is for you, Sakura-chan. If you come to this place then all your questions about the charas will be answered."

Sakura only stared at the envelope and the girl. Ino just watched what Sakura would do next.

"No thanks." Sakura said while walking past Nadeshiko. Ino floated up to catch up with Sakura. Nadeshiko had a stunned look on her face and slowly turned around to see Sakura's and Ino's backs.

Meanwhile the two girls and one chara never noticed the croud of Sakura's fans watch and squeal once Sakura rejected the Guardian.

…

"Done yet?"

"No."

"Done now?"

"Still no."

A couple of minutes later.

"Forehead, are you done now?"

"Still no, Pig."

*Groans* "I'm so bored!"

"Then do something about it, Pig."

*Sticks tongue out* "Whatever."

Ino then sighed and glanced around the art classroom. Every student was sketching their partner for a project. Well Sakura on the other hand didn't want a partner since everyone in her class wanted to be hers, well except Hinamori. So Sakura was just sketching two figures, but Ino could not figure out who since it wasn't finished yet.

Ino floated over to Sakura and landed on her shoulder to get a better look of the picture, so far it was looking nice. Ino could tell that they were boys by the way they didn't have female parts. They were also young looking, must be little boys. The left boy had hair sticking up in the back while wearing a high colored shirt and some shorts. The right boy had spiky hair going in every direction, whisker marks on his cheeks, and wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. One had an arm slung around the other neck while the other had his arms crossed. They looked cute.

Sakura and Ino were both concentrated with Sakura's work that they didn't hear or see Amu making crazy movements and noises over in her corner. Until someone squealed happily that it brought them back down to earth.

Sakura and Ino both looked up at the same time to only see Amu show her picture to her partner, grab her stuff and run out of the classroom.

Yelling to the teacher, "I need to use the bathroom!"

The teacher just stared after Amu.

Sakura watched her leave as well and then had the sudden impulse to go after Amu. The same impulse she got yesterday when Sakura jumped off the construction post to get to Amu.

Sakura didn't know why but, she followed that impulse again.

…

"Do you see her, Pig?"

"No, Forehead."

"Let's go over here."

"Alright."

Sakura and Ino were currently running around the school to find Amu. And So far they both have not seen the other pinkette.

"Stupid impulse." Sakura muttered while she and Ino ran around a corner of the school.

Ino flew ahead but, immediately stopped in her place.

Running up toward her chara, Sakura stood beside Ino and gave her a questioning look.

Ino turned toward Sakura and asked, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Pig?" Sakura asked.

"That aura, I think it's my sister. The other chara." Ino said

Sakura looked at Ino then quickly opened her bag and looked for the box that held her eggs. Once Sakura found it, she noticed that the lid was halfway covering it.

Turning her head to Ino, Sakura said, "I think your right Pig because there is no way an egg could just get up and run away."

Ino nodded her head and pointed her hand in a direction.

"I sense her over there."

Stepping in front of Ino, Sakura said, "Let's got then, Pig."

Sakura then sprinted over in the direction that Ino had pointed to with Ino following close behind her. Turning around another corner, Sakura and Ino stopped in their tracks. Looking forward they both saw two charas floating near each other. Walking closer, Sakura and Ino were getting closer to the charas. Once they were close, Sakura looked at both of the charas and tried to figure out which one was hers.

The two charas turned toward Ino and Sakura once they sensed them. Ino floated up to them and gave them a smile.

"Hey guys, my name is Ino." Ino said. Ino then turned to Sakura and motioned for her to step up. Sakura did as she was ushered and stood beside Ino.

"This is Sakura or what I like to call her Forhead, she is my owner and one of yours too." Said Ino as she introduced Sakura. Sakura only glared at Ino for calling her forehead once again before she turned her attention back to the charas that floated before her.

The blue hat chara put away her sketch pad then looked at Sakura and Ino with the other blue chara floating beside her.

"My name is Miki. I'm Amu's chara." Said the hat chara.

To Sakura and Ino she looked like a mini tomboy but, once she pulled out her sketch pad again, she looked like a mini artist.

Sakura and Ino then turned their attention to the other chara that was quite. She had long dark blue hair that was down with bangs on her forehead. She wore this beige jacket with dark blue leggings underneath and the same sandals that Ino wore were also on her feet. And on her back were small white bird wings. This chara looked very shy other than Ino.

"My n-n-name is H-H-H-Hinata." The little shy chara said while poking her two index fingers together.

Sakura gave a warm smile to Hinata and bend her head down so now Sakura could see her beautiful pearl eyes. "Hello, Hinata. You don't mind me calling you Hina-chan, do you?"

Hinata only gave a shock look but, then she blush and nodded her head.

"As l-l-long as I can call you S-S-Sakura-chan."

Sakura kept her smile and said, "Deal."

Ino flew in front of Sakura's head while also blocking Hinata's view of Sakura's face.

"I'm so glad you hatched already, Hinata-chan." Ino said toward the shy Hinata.

Hinata gave one o her smiles to Ino and said, "Me too, Ino-chan."

Sakura watched as the two charas started to talk, she then turned her head to Miki who was still sketching on her pad.

"Miki." Sakura said to the artist chara. Miki looked up from her drawing and looked at Sakura.

"You should go find Amu, I'm pretty sure she is worried about you."

Miki nodded her head then put her pad away into her little bag. Giving a goodbye wave to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, Miki flew away toward her owner. Sakura watched as the other chara went around the building then turned her attention back to her two charas.

"Shall we go back to class, Pig, Hina-chan?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

"Do we have to, Forehead?"

Were the replies Sakura received from her charas. Sakura turned around and started to make her way back to her classroom with two not one but, two charas floating behind her.

…

"Ran, have you found her yet?" Amu asked her pink chara.

"No, Amu-chan." Ran said with a worried look on her face.

They both then ran in another direction to only stumble upon their missing blue chara. Once Ran found the blue chara, she quickly floated up to her while Amu walked.

"Hey there, my name is Ran." Ran said to the blue chara.

The blue chara just looked at her then turned her attention to Amu. Amu just gave her a blank stare in return. The blue chara then turned her attention back to Ran.

"I'm Miki." She said.

Ran gave her a smile but, Amu just still gave her a blank stare._ Sakura was much nicer than her._ Miki thought in her head.

Amu finally said, "Amu is my name."

Miki shook her head and turned around and floated back to the direction she had met Sakura. Ran looked surprised but, flew after Miki.

"Where are you going, Miki?" Ran asked.

Miki turned around and said, "I do not wish to be here if my owner does not want to even acknowledge my presence."

That made Amu and Ran look at her with a surprised look.

Ran then looked sad at the moment. While Amu looked and felt confused.

"Excuse me?" Amu asked.

Ran turn towards Amu and said, "Miki does not want to be with you since you don't really believe in her or me, Amu-chan. If you don't believe then Miki, the green egg, and I will disappear."

Amu looked shocked at that. Then Amu turned her head to the side._ Do I really want them around? Will they actually help me with making new friends? This is so weird but, I don't want to be alone._ Amu then turned her head towards Ran and Miki and gave them a warm smile. A smile that made both Miki and Ran feel like they would be staying with their owner for a long time.

…

A couple of more boring classes later and the bell for dismissal of the end of school finally rang. Packing her stuff up, Sakura slowly took her time while Hinata tried to wake up Ino. She was slowly succeeding in waking up the snoring Pig. Once Ino was up and the books were packed, Sakura made her way out of the classroom with Hinata and Ino floating behind her. All three of them were walking down the hallway but, was stopped once again by Nadeshiko.

This time she had a frown on her face. Sakura just kept walking by her and never once did she stop until Nadeshiko grabbed her wrist. Sakura stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. Quickly everyone was gathering around them to see what was going to happen. Ino glared at Nadeshiko while Hinata tried to glare at her. Sakura slowly turned around to look at Nadeshiko with annoyance clearly shown in her eyes.

Sakura was the first to speak.

"May I help you, Nadeshiko-san?"

Nadeshiko slowly loosed her grip on Sakura's wrist, but still had that frown on her face.

"Please come with me. So we could talk about them with the rest of the Guardians." She said.

Sakura just sighed and yanked her wrist out of Nadeshiko's hand.

"What I said before is the same answer now." Sakura said before turning around and walking through the path made by the students who saw Sakura coming their way. Ino stuck her tongue out at Nadeshiko and Hinata gave a small wave before turning around and grabbing Ino's arm and flew up to Sakura.

Once Sakura made her way out of the school, she then continued her journey to home with her charas while leaving a sad Nadeshiko behind.

…

Later that day, Sakura had already made dinner while Ino was showing Hinata around the small apartment. When all three of them finished dinner and did the dishes together, Sakura went into her room and started to do her homework on her bed. Ino and Hinata were entertaining themselves while she worked.

When Sakura was almost done with her work she felt the same impulse again. Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared ahead. This action made Ino and Hinata stop what they were doing and flew up to Sakura's face with worried expressions.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

Ino and Hinata asked. Ino then flew closer to Sakura's face and started to wave in front of her face, luckily it help snap Sakura out.

"Huh? What? Ino? Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked once she saw their faces.

"You spaced out, Sakura-chan." Hinata said while Ino just nodded her head to agree with Hinata.

Sakura had a confused look on her face at what Hinata had said.

"I did? All I know was that I feel that impulse again." Was all Sakura said.

This time Hinata and Ino shared the confused look on their faces.

"What impulse, Forehead?" Ino asked this time.

"The one I always get when something is about to happen to Amu." Sakura said but, then continued with, "Remember when Amu jumped off the construction post yesterday, Ino?"

Ino nodded her head with a confused look, "Yeah, Forehead."

Hinata just floated there with a confused look still on her face. Sakura got up from her bed and walked to her window with her right hand on her heart. Turning around toward Ino and Hinata, Sakura began to speak again.

"Well once Amu jumped off, I felt the need to do the same. When I was close to her, I also felt the need to put my life before hers so I switched our positions so my back was facing the ground and her back facing the sky."

"Then I also had another impulse today when Amu ran out of class to go find her second chara." Said Sakura.

"So you was worried and went to go find her, but we didn't find her cause we also realized that you, Hinata was gone." Said Ino as she finished off Sakura's reason and pointed to Hinata once she mentioned the chara's name.

"Your right, Pig." said Sakura while leaning on the wall beside the window watching Ino and Hinata. Ino puffed out her chest at her praise while Hinata still had a confused look on her face.

This time Hinata asked a question. "So Sakura-chan, what does the impulse tell you to do now?"

Sakura just stared at her two charas before closing her eyes and concentrating on the impulse. While Sakura was concentrating, on the book shelf not to far from the three that held the gold sword charm was glowing a bright red. Once the glow kept getting brighter and brighter, Ino and Hinata turned around and flew over to see what was glowing the pretty red. When Ino and Hinata was in front of the glow, they both gasped making Sakura stop and open her eyes to see Ino and Hinata floating in front of something producing the red glow. Sakura slowly walked over to them and stopped right behind her two charas also gazing at the glowing sword.

_Grandpa, is it time to protect when I don't have anything or anyone to do so?_

…

After school, Amu with her now two charas was on their way to the green house to talk to the Guardians. Once they arrived, Amu slowly cracked the door open and stuck her head inside along with Ran and Miki. All three gasped in amazement at the beauty the greenhouse held inside. All the flowers were perfectly bloomed and their colors making the flowers more pretty.

Amu then pulled the rest of her body through the door with Ran and Miki quickly following behind her. All three walked down the isles of flowers to the stumble upon the Guardians. They were all sitting in a circle around a table that was placed in the middle of the concrete floor with flowers and water surrounding them. To Amu it made them all look so nice. Especially Tadase.

"Hey Hinamori!" the boy with brown hair yelled towards her while also waving at her.

Amu was then jumped out of fantasy about Tadase and slowly recomposed herself to her "Cool" and "Spicy" attitude. Putting her hands into her blazer jacket and putting on her blank mask, Amu calmly walked over with Ran and Miki floating on either side of her face. Once Amu was in front of the Guardians she just simply stood there for a bit before asking her question.

"Are you guys going to give me the information that I need or just sit and simply stare at me? I do have better things to do, you know."

Nadeshiko quickly stood up and walked over to Amu and grabbed her hand while guiding her over to Tadase that pulled out a chair for Amu. Placing Amu in the chair, Nadeshiko then walked back over to her seat and sat down while Tadase did the same. Yaya the pigtail girl then thrust a plate of cake towards Amu and asked.

"Wants some sweets, Amu-chii? I'm Yaya!" She gave a smile to Amu while in return Amu just stared at her. Kukai just looked between the two then ushered Tadase to hurry up and tell Amu what she came here for. Tadase gave a confirming nod to Kukai then turned his attention to Yaya that was now eating Amu's slice of cake while Amu just watched her and Nadeshiko just smiled.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase said.

Hearing her name, Amu turned her head so that Tadase had her full attention. He gave her a smile and in return received a blushing Amu.

"I'm pretty sure you know who we are and we know who you are. So I'm going to tell you about the charas and our goals." Tadase started off.

"In the Queen's chair: Nadeshiko, I'm in fifth grade like you and my chara name is Temari." Said Nadeshiko as a purple headed chara that was wearing a kimoto flew up to Nadeshiko as she said her name.

"In the Ace's chair: I'm Yaya, in the fifth grade with you too and this is my chara, Pepe-chan." Yaya said while pointing to her baby chara, Pepe.

"In the Jack's chair: Yo! The name is Kukai and I'm in the sixth grade and also captain of the soccer team. This is my chara, Daichi." Kukai finished his intro with a wink and a point with his thumb to Daichi who looked like a mini sporty chara.

"And in the King's chair: Tadase, also in the fifth grade with you too and my chara is Kiseki." Tadase said while a mini king chara floated up beside Tadase when he called his name.

Nadeshiko then said, "We know that you're in the fifth grade, Amu and your two charas name is Ran and Miki."

Amu just stared in surprise while Ran and Miki were blushing. They sure didn't expect the Guardians to know their names when they just got here yesterday. Quickly Amu schooled her face to blank once more then asked a question.

"That's nice but, I just want to know more about charas and what this" shows the Humpty Lock "is."

Pulling out a book, Tadase then preceded to hand it over so Amu could take it and look at it. Amu took the book from Tadase after trying to calm her blush down, and studied the covering.

Amu could only raise an eyebrow and ask, "A picture book?"

Tadase nodded his head and said, "Open the book and read it Hinamori-san."

Amu did what she was told while Ran and Miki came up to read it as well. Once they go to a page that was ripped, Amu looked at Tadase with a raised brow again.

"To sum it up till the page breaks, this book talking about a hearts egg." Tadase said.

"Hearts egg?" asked Amu.

Yaya jumped in front of Amu's face so she could get her attention.

"It's an egg that comes from your heart. Then when the egg hatches out comes a mini you or something you want to be."

Amu just turned her head to Ran and Miki who were staring at Yaya but, turned their heads to Amu once she was done talking and smiled at Amu. Amu gave a small smile back.

"And you Amu, you have three eggs which make you special. That's why the Humpty lock chose you. It is said that if someone comes with three eggs then it will own the Humpty Lock that could purify eggs." Said Nadeshiko while pouring Yaya another cup of tea.

"Yea, Hinamori. We need you to join us so we could purify all the bad eggs." Kukai said.

"If you join you will be the Joker's chair, Hinamori-san." Tadase then said.

Amu just stared until a thought ran through her head. _I could be closer to my prince, Tadase._ And immediately Amu started blushing.

Kukai made her jump out of her daydream by saying, "We would also like to see that Character Transformation that you did before, Hinamori."

"Oh, and if you join you could wear this awesome cape, Amu-chii!" Yaya said while pulling a cape out of nowhere and waving it up and down like a flag would do when wind is blowing it.

"Will you join, Sakura-san?" Nadeshiko then asked.

Then the three Guardians started crowding around Amu slowly. Amu put her hands up in front of her and slowly started backing up.

"No."

That made the Guardians stops their advancing. They also gave a shock look.

Grabbing her bag, Amu turned towards the Guardians and said, "I'm not joining you guys so keep that ugly cape and find someone else."

With that said Amu and her charas left the green house leaving shock Guardians in their wake.

Once Amu was far from them and close to the playground she let out a sigh while Ran and Miki gave her a worried look but, Amu just brushed it off until a dark presence made it self known. Quickly Amu ran to it while Ran and Miki floated behind her.

Once they reached the playground Amu and her chara saw a boy sitting in a fetal position with a black egg with a white X in the niddle of it floating above him. Walking a little closer, Amu cautiously stepped closer to the boy. When the boy felt Amu's presence, he immediately raised his head and sent a blank empty stare towards Amu.

"I bet you think I'm worthless too, Hinamori-sempai."

Amu took a step back and said, "No, I don't. You're not worthless."

"LIE!" the boy yelled then the egg flew towards her and her charas. Thinking quickly, Amu dodged the egg before it could hit her.

…

Sakura jumped once the impulse flared. Ino and Hinata turned their heads to Sakura.

"Amu is in trouble, the impulse is stronger now."

Sakura then reached for the glowing sword and picked up in her hand.

"Grandpa, is it really time? I don't even know what to do."

Ino and Hinata just stared at Sakura with determined eyes. In Sakura's eyes just held worried and fright.

_I'm not ready Grandpa, I'm just not ready._

The faces of Naruto and Sasuke flashed through her eyes and it made her squeeze the sword in her hand and shut her eyes trying to stop the tears that were bout to come.

_Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun_

Ino and Hinata let the determination disappear to only let worry come. They flew up to Sakura's face and tried to comfort her as much as they could.

_Next time, Amu._

…

"I want to save this boy, Ran."

Ran could only nod her head and say, "Let's do this Amu-chan."

Amu put her hands in front of the lock and made an L with both of her hands and said, "MY HEART: UNLOCK!"

Amu then could see pink and Ran jumping into her egg so Amu could put it in her chest then flashed a smile.

When it was over and the transformation was done, Amu then posed while saying, "Amulet Heart."

When Amu was done she didn't notice the other Guardians run up to the hill that was behind Amu and see their shocked faces.

The boy then made another attack but, Amu dodged it like before. She turned to the boy and said, "You're not worthless. No one is worthless in this world."

Pointing at the X egg, Amu said, "Negative Heart: Lock On!"

Shaping her hands into a heart then thrusting them in front of her.

"OPEN HEART!" Amu yelled.

When the pink hearts reached the X egg, it was turned back into a pure white egg that it was and flew back into the boy's heart.

When the danger was gone the Guardians ran up to Amu and congratulated her on while the boy was unconscious. Once he started to wake up, Ran quickly flew out of Amu so he wouldn't see.

During all this, Amu had to wonder.

_Haruno-san? Where are you?_

…

Sakura was sitting on her roof with the Humpty sword in her hands. Ino and Hinata were already sleeping on her pillow. Sakura then lay on her back while pushing the sword in front of her face, just staring at it.

_Don't worry Amu, I'll protect you next time._

Sakura clutched the sword in her hand so tight so she couldn't see it and had a determined look in her eyes.

_Naruto-nii, Sasuke-kun, and Grandpa, I will do what I must to protect Amu._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for updating really really late. I am truly sorry, i just kinda lost my mojo and just couldnt type anything good for you guys. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In a forest, trees were letting there green leaves fall from their branches. Birds were whistling a very beautiful song. The sun produced good light and warmth for everything that was cold in the darkness.<em>

_A little girl sat on her legs in the middle of the clearing, picking some stray flowers off the ground. She looked so lonely all by herself. Her pink hair barely brushing her shoulders were being swept by the breeze of the spring air. Eyes of emerald jewels were dull and held no emotion whatsoever. _

"_Sakura-nee!"_

_The little girl went stiff by hearing the voice but, quickly relaxed before turning her head in the direction of the voice that called her name. Her eyes were no longer dull but, held happiness._

"_OI Sakura-nee, where are you?"_

_Quickly the little girl jumped to her feet, wiping some stray dirt off of her light blue sundress and quickly took off towards the voice that was calling her name._

"_Sakura-nee!"_

_Faster, the little girl ran through the tall trees to only reach a big clearing. On the other side of the clearing stood three people, one tall man with his hands in his pockets slouching in a comfortable manner with two little boys standing in front of him with either a smile or a smirk on their faces. Once the little girl saw them, she sprinted across the clearing to only end up in the arms of the little boy that called her name._

"_Naruto-nii, I found you."_

*Ding-Dong*

"That will be all for today class. Now don't forget to do your workbook pages 65 through 67 for homework. Have a nice weekend." Said Homura-sensei while putting all of her papers together and putting them into her briefcase.

All the students quickly got up and packed their bags while also talking to some of their friends at the same time. In the back of the classroom, right beside the window sat a young pink haired girl. She neither rushed to pack or talk to nearby friends; instead she sat there with her chin on her left hand that sat on the desk in front of her while looking out the window. Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever until a little shy voice spoke to her.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned her head to the right; she saw both her charas, Ino and Hinata waiting for her to get up. Sakura's eyes showed a hint of happiness. Sakura nodded her headand stood up, fixing her skirt a little bit before putting her notebooks and pencils in her messenger bag. Once done, Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata, signaling to them that she was ready before making her way to the door. Walking out of the classroom with Ino and Hinata floating by her shoulders, Sakura made her way over to the stair case.

Once she got close, Sakura noticed a boy with brown bob cut hair and big circle glasses standing nervously with a letter in his hands. It was the same boy she bumped into on her way to school a couple of days ago. Sakura shook her head as she remembered him squealing about how cool she was.

"_The Humpty Lock is nearby."_

Quickly Sakura stopped in her tracks with a surprised expression on her face. She then turned around to see what or who was the cause of the voice. Hinata and Ino gave questioning looks to her at her abrupt change in pace. Seeing no one strange, Sakura turned her head to her charas, and signaled to them that she was fine. Ino and Hinata nodded their heads and floated on ahead to Sakura's next class.

Sakura then put her right hand to her right pocket on her blazer. Feeling the object pulse made Sakura narrow her eyes a little bit before looking forward and continue on walking.

"_The lock is here, Guardian."_

Walking past the boy and the stair case, Sakura glanced at the corner of her eye to see Amu walking up the stairs before redirecting her gaze toward Ino's and Hinata's floating backs.

_Hinamori-san_

_._

_._

_._

Amu walked up the stairs with an irritated look on her face while Miki and Ran were discussing about Amu and her lateness to school. Amu could only blow out a loud and irritated sigh before continuing her way up the stairs.

"_The Humpty Sword is nearby."_

Quickly Amu froze in her spot once hearing the voice. Turning around to see anyone was behind; Amu gave a questioning look once she saw no one there.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" asked a worried Ran while her and Miki who were floating near the top step of the stairs.

Turning back around to Ran and Miki, Amu looked up at them and opened her mouth to say something.

"Did you he- _The Guardian is nearby."_

Amu was interrupted by the voice but Ran and Miki gave no inclination of hearing it, but continue to give her worried glances.

"Did we what, Amu-chan?" asked Miki this time while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking past Ran and Miki, Amu saw Sakura walk past the stairs with her hands in her blazer pocket with a cool and collective expression on her face. Amu watched Sakura walk by before jogging up the rest of the steps to only watch Sakura's retreating back. Ran and Miki flew in front of Amu's face to only see her expression in a daze. Ran and Miki turned to each other and gave a worried look before facing the direction Amu was looking at only to see Sakura's disappearing back down the hallway.

_Haruno-san_

.

.

.

*Ding-Dong*

Following her classmates outside to the courtyard, Amu walked with her hands stuffed in her blazer pocket with an emotionless expression. She was walking behind a small group of girls who were chatting about a cute store that they were going to go to. When the girl at the end of the group took a glance backwards and saw Amu, she then asked her friends if they wanted to invite Amu along.

"Are you crazy? Amu-san wouldn't want to come with us." Yuki told her.

Sasha decided to put her two cents in as well. "Yeah, I don't think it's her style anyways."

Maya could only nod her head in agreement. After hearing the conversation before her, Amu stopped walking and frowned.

"I thought I was getting closer to everyone."

Amu let out a sad sigh while Ran and Miki flew in front of her and gave her a cheer up look. Amu shook her head as a way of telling them that she was alright. They could only nod and continue to float before her.

"Amu-chan."

"!"

Amu turned around so fast that she lost her balance and fell backwards on her butt with her legs sprawled out using one hand to keep her upright while the other hand over her heart with a terrified look on her face.

Nadeshiko stood before her giggling at her little performance.

"You really are a scaredy-cat, Amu-san."

Ran, Miki, and Amu could only stare at her like she had grown another head. Nadeshiko kept on giggling.

"What do you want?" Amu asked still sitting on the ground but this time there was a sweat drop on the side of her head. Nadeshiko gave her a bright smile with her hands clasped behind her back. Temari giggled at Nadeshikos antics.

"Let's be friends!"

Amu could only stare in shock at what Nadeshiko had said. But she quickly composed herself and jumped to her feet all the while pointing at Nadeshiko as like an enemy before saying, "Lies, this is another plot to get me to join the Guardians!"

Nadeshiko only continued to smile while tilting her head to the left and said, "Well shoot there goes plan A, Temari-chan."

Temari floated up near Nadeshiko's shoulder and covered her giggles with the sleeves of her kimono. "Shall we move on to plan B? Nadshiko-chan."

"Hai, we must."

Amu, Miki, and Ran could only stare at them like they were insane. They then watched as Nadeshiko reached into her school blazer and whip out three photos of Tadase.

The change was instant, Amu's confused look changed into love struck while Miki and Ran figured out what this so called "plan B" was. Nadeshiko and Temari could only giggle at Amu's face.

.

.

.

It was now a couple of hours since school had ended and a girl with long pink hair with two floating charas were making their way home. After school Sakura and her charas went to a nearby mall to get some things to help make Hinata, Ino, and the unborn egg to be more comfortable in Sakura's house. Hinata and Ino were both quite please with the cute little doll beds and silverware they got from a little girls store that sold doll accessories. Sakura on the other hand was thinking of the money that she had spent today and how much she would have left to keep her going for the rest of the month before she had to go and get some more.

"Sakura-chan, we didn't spend all your money right?" Hinata asked, once again.

"Oi, chill Hina-chan. Forehead said before that we didn't." Ino said with a big smile on her small chara face. Hinata could only look at her before turning to look at Sakura who had a reassuring smile on her face.

"It's okay to worry Hina-chan. We didn't spend as much as you think and besides I can always go back to work at the ice cream shack." Sakura told her.

Hinata could only smile a little bit before focusing her attention on the sidewalk that Sakura was currently walking on while her and Ino floated above.

Ino hummed a small tune while swaying her hips here and there. Hinata kept fiddleing with her fingers but held a small smile while listening to Ino's tune. Sakura had her hands in her blazer pockets with the bags for her charas smacking her left and right thighs. She kept tracing the humpty sword inside, her mind wondering.

"_The Humpty Lock is clashing with the Humpty Key, Guardian."_

Sakura stopped at once in her short strides home and grabbed the humpty sword in her right blazer pocket and pulled it out. Once out to be seen by eyes, the humpty sword was producing the same red glow that appeared last night in her room. Ino and Hinata looked at the sword with fascination before turning their eyes to Sakura.

Sakura stared at the sword for a good while before looking up at Ino's baby blue and Hinata's pearly white eyes. She watched as their eyes turn from fascination to determination. Sakura could only smirk before saying, "Let's save Amu."

Hinata and Ino could only nod before floating after the now sprinting Sakura who quickly did a U-turn.

.

.

.

_E-Embryo? What is that?_

Amu could only stare in question at the boy known as Ikuto, totally forgetting the fact that she lay on the ground trapped under him. Ran and Miki could only stare with surprised looks at scene in front of them, their third sister quickly forgotten on the floor.

Amu continued to stare before asking what was on her mind.

"What is the Embryo?"

Ikuto only stared at Amu with a daze; he tilted his head to the right and gave a small smirk at her. This made Amu blush like a tomato. He continued to smirk at her even when the door was pushed aside by Nadeshiko who had the bowl of fruit in her hands.

"I have th- Get away from her, you cat!" and with that said, a small battle between Ikuto and Nadeshiko took place inside the small culinary class. Amu could only stare as Nadeshiko turned from the sweet caring person that she had seen all afternoon to a crazy person now with some type of staff with a blade at the end swinging it around after Ikuto. But Ikuto was gracefully dodging every attack; it was interesting to watch really.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu quickly turned her head to see Ran trying to save the tart that Nadeshiko and she had made for the past hour. It was on the edge of the counter and because of all the movement going on from Nadeshiko and Ikuto. It was about to tip over and fall to the floor. Quickly Amu jumped toward the tart to try and save it but it she slid a couple of inches out of its reach once it hit the floor. Amu could only stare in shock while everyone else looked on as well. Soon Amu's eyes started to water and Nadeshiko was about to go and comfort her when the green egg that was forgotten before the small battle, started to roll then bounce before speaking. "Don't worry, Amu-chan!"

The egg soon started to hatch and out came a little chara that was dressed in a green dress and a light green apron on top of dress. She wore green ballet flats and a cute hat on her curly pigtails. She also held a small whisk in her hand.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, we can fix it together." The green chara said with a big smile on her face.

.

.

.

Sakura quickly skidded to a stop at the schools front gates. Immediately she starts to look for Amu while Ino and Hinata finally caught up to her. They flew to her shoulders, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with the pinkette. When they got themselves together, Sakura started to make her way to the front doors of the school.

"_The Humpty Lock is safe, The Humpty Key has left."_

Sakura stopped her stride once again. She looked up at the classroom that she knew that held Amu and her charas. Hinata and Ino looked confused but waited patiently for an explanation. Sakura then closed her eyes and gave a loud sigh before opening them and turning to Hinata and Ino. The Humpty Sword stopped its red glowing in her right hand.

"We are too late, Amu doesn't need our help anymore."

Ino and Hinata watched as Sakura's eyes turned blank and watched as she spun on her heel and head in the direction of home. Ino signaled for Hinata to follow Sakura while she went to check on Amu. Quickly Hinata nodded her head in agreement and flew after Sakura's retreating back and Ino flew to the window that could allow her a visual of Amu.

Once Ino peaked in, she saw a happy Amu with Nadeshiko and not three but four charas floating around them. Ino did a quick scan of the room for anything evil like before deeming everyone was safe and flew back to Sakura and Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura slid into bed with a daze. Hinata and Ino had fallen a sleep already in their new beds with a content smile on their faces. Their unborn sister was in her bed too after making sure that the egg wasn't going to roll out anytime during the night. Sakura turned her head to her charas and gave them a smile before turning and facing the window that allowed her to see the bright full moon out side. It was really beautiful to look at. Slowly Sakura's eyes started to close. Shielding her view of the moon.

_I won't be late next time, Amu. I promise._

Sakura's third egg started to wiggle in its green bed, before it started to hatch. Dark brown eyes peeked through, looking at her sisters content smiles then over to her masters back that seemed tense. Slowly the chara started to climb out of her egg, so she could float freely from the cramped place she had been in. Popping some muscles the chara did a 360 turn to see her surroundings. The chara then flew over to the window that allowed the light from the moon be the only light in the dark room. Once the chara landed on the sill of the window, she walked closer to the window to put her little hand on it and get a better view of the city but stopped once she saw her reflection in the window. She could see the she wore burgundy Chinese pants that came to her shins with ninja sandals and a white Chinese long shirt that was outlined burgundy. Her dark brown hair was put up in two buns on top of her head with bangs framing her eyes. She also wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and a black headband on her headband that had shurikans etched onto it.

She smiled into her reflection before turning to Sakura and giving her a bow and floated over to her bed. Pushing her hatched egg over to the side, she then climbed in and pulled the green covers up and over her shoulders. She closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. She too drifted off to sleep like her master and her sisters.


End file.
